Forever Family
by x0xkassieannx0x
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for Partridge1212's cats fan-fic contest where I had to pick a cats couple from a list of about 5. This is a Bombalurina/Tugger story. Please R&R cookies are also welcome .


_**A/N** Okay so this is a one shot I wrote for Partridge1212's Cats Fanfic Contest where I was required to pick one couple from a list of about 5. Obviously I picked Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger. This started off as a little idea I had had roaming within my head for more than a few months after reading am interesting Cats story where Demeter was the daughter of Bombalurina and I reallly liekd the idea so I kind of thought of other ways to explain how Demeter got her gold coat lol. Obviously I am writing them as cats and not as human ages since well yeah. LOL So yeah I finallly decided to sit down and write this story on one particularly dull Wednesday Night while I was cleaning out my Nannies house who passed away at the beginning of the year. Stealing a piece of paper form my cousins diary and hunting around the somewhat empty house for a pen I sat down and scribbled the first half of this out and then typed it onto the laptop making a few changed and writing the ending. I really am quite happy with this story as I think its cute and somewhat explains Bombalurina and uggers relationship so yeah...anyway...I hope you enjoy it. _

**Forever Family**

Five month old Bombalurina glared at the Rum Tum Tugger. "You idiot!" She whispered harshly.

Tugger looked at Bombalurina confused. "What?" He asked throwing his hands paws up in shock.

Bombalurina glared at him, "You got me pregnant you idiot." She said. Tugger grimaced, "Eh heh heh huh?" He said shocked. Bombalurina scowled, "You heard me." She said.

Tugger looked at her, "You sure?" He asked cautiously. Bombalurina glared, "Yes." She whispered tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "What are we gonna do?" Tugger asked the scarlet queen. "I'm gonna give it to Jenny." She said stroking her still flat stomach. Tugger nodded, "Okay then, it's your decision." He said studying the queen.

Two months later Bombalurina looked at her 1 remaining kitten, she then turned her head towards the two unmoving balls of fur. She then looked back to the tiny queen kitten beside her and shook her head at the resemblance between mother, father and kitten. She clicked her tounge as she picked up the kitten and held her close. "Demeter." She said to the gold and black queen.

She turned to Jenny, "Here Jenny." She said. Jenny shook her head, "Keep her Bomby, she's yours. She's beautiful, you have to raise her." She said. Bombalurina looked down at Demeter and licked her, "Okay." She said as Tugger came in.

Bombalurina looked up. "Tugger, this you daughter Demeter." She said. Tugger grinned at the fur resemblance between them. "She's gorgeous Bomba." He said as he stroked the kittle kitten. "Aren't you giving her to Jenny?" He asked.

Bombalurina shook her head. She motioned to the two unmoving balls of identical red and black fur that were just beginning to be wrapped up by Jenny and Jelly. Tugger looked over and sighed sadly as he saw his two deceased kittens. He moved closer to Bombalurina and admired Demeter.

Bombalurina looked at Tugger, "I figured that I had just gone through all this and I only have one kitten left now, I want to look after her, she doesn't have to know I'm her mother, we are just gonna say that she's my younger sister and that I looked after her." She said. Tugger nodded. "Do you need me to do anything?" He asked.

Bombalurina shook her head. "No, just watch her and make sure nothing happens to her, but don't let her know that we are her parents, we just have to act like friends." She said giving Tugger a nuzzle making him purr.

Tugger nodded, "Okay, if that's all. Just one question though." He asked smiling. Bombalurina looked at him. "What?" She asked cautiously. Tugger smiled, "Can I hold my daughter before we pretend we aren't her parents?" He asked.

Bombalurina smiled, "Of course you can Tugger." Bombalurina said as she handed Tugger Demeter and smiled at father and daughter. Bombalurina fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming of the future and times to come.

Tugger hugged the small queen, he was shocked that she survived. The other two balls of fur were almost twice the size of her, which isn't surprising considering the size of Bombalurina and Tugger, Demeter was certainly the smallest of the kittens, but she had a fighting spirit in her that Tugger knew she had inherited from her mother. He grinned at the tiny kitten wondering what she would be like when she was older.

He snuggled down next to Bombalurina and placed Demeter between them. "I love you Demeter." He whispered into Demeter's ear receiving a tiny purr in response. He then leant over to Bombalurina. "And you my dear Bombalurina, I will always love you." He said giving her a kiss and also receiving a purr. Tugger fell asleep with his family contentedly.

This was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

_So what do you think lol? Did you liek it? Please R&R and let me know Reviews are GREATLY appreciated._

_Kassie x_


End file.
